


In the ruins of Silvermoon

by Shamecast



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecast/pseuds/Shamecast
Summary: Sylvaina beauty and the beast au, featuring banshee queen sylvanas and arrogant mage baby jaina.This is very not canon compliant, with an in fact flagrant disregard for it despite my love of it.





	In the ruins of Silvermoon

The city of Silvermoon was once a bustling capital, filled to the brim with high elves; now a sharp darkness fell over the city, and the once warm Quel'thalas was blanketed in a chill, and buffeted with harsh winds. Sylvanas Windrunner, once ranger general of the flourishing army of the proud little nation, was lost in the cities battle against the plague, and the undead it brought with it. The survivors of the battle mourned her, and those others left behind.

Yet, their mourning was misplaced.

Deep within Silvermoon, amongst the plague and the blight, something stirred. The ghouls stalking the edges of the street growled questioningly, feeling themselves drawn to the power they could feel. Blinding light spilled from the centre of the city, where the rangers had taken their last stand, buying time for their people to be evacuated. In the centre of that light, was a creature much unlike who she had once been.

Sylvanas Windrunner, once ranger general, now banshee Queen.

 

* * *

 

Jaina woke up that morning far too late. The sun had already rose high over Dalaran, and it was long past the chirping of birds. That would be all well and good, if it wasn't for the fact it was winter.

She lay in bed a moment more, enjoying the peace and warmth of her room, and the heat of the sun over her bed a welcome contrast to the cold that lay beyond her quilts.

Her eyes shot open.

She had classes. With a curse, Jaina rushed out of bed. In under a minute her pyjamas had been tossed aside for a robe, and in another she was rushing down the street. Light, she was going to be in so much trouble.

She burst into her class room, apologies bubbling up in her throat, only for her to freeze up as she entered.

It was empty.

And finally Jaina's mind caught up to her. It was a Saturday.

With a groan of embarrassment, Jaina would have sunk to the ground in shame if it hadn't been for her teacher staring at her amusedly from behind his desk. Antonidas stifled a laugh into a cough behind his fist, but nothing could hide the fond twinkle in his eyes.

"Such rush, miss Proudmoore.""

Ah, I'm sorry sir, I just-" Jaina stuttered, face flushed with shame.

"There is no need to worry my dear, I was about to send for you anyway." Antonidas said smoothly, his soft smile fading away into a more serious expression.

Jaina suddenly felt very nervous. Something bad must have happened for her teacher to look this serious. Or maybe she'd done something wrong?

"The high elves that have been monitoring Quel'thalas noticed a huge amount of energy last night, at very early hours." Antonidas explained, "We want to send some people to investigate; a task force of high elf rangers and some mages to study it. The elves are hoping this is the sign they need to reclaim their city."

"Forgive me sir, but what does this have to do with me?" Jaina asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

"I have chosen you as one of the mages to represent the Kirin Tor for this assignment. It is very close to the time where you will be assessed to see if you are suitable to be a full member of the Kirin Tor, this will be good preparation." Antonidas explained. Her worry must have shown on her face, because he continued, "You have nothing to worry about Jaina, this should be simple. Just stay close to the rangers and you should be as safe as anything. You have a week to prepare, you'll be leaving next Monday."

 

Jaina spent the next week in a confused daze. She had been chosen to represent the Kirin Tor in an important matter, and the novelty of that had yet to wear off, but there was also a fear bothering her. Many people had died defending Silvermoon, and the idea of seeing that, or what had caused it, terrified her.

 

When Monday came she was tempted to fake illness, but the thought of dissapointing Antonidas before her assessment was too much. She once again entered his office, this time the room contained two elven rangers, another human mage and an elf mage. There was an uncomfortable tension present in the room, thrumming like arcane power in a glyph. Jaina guessed the elves didn't want to see their ruined homeland as much as she didn't. She was being selfish, she realised with a small sigh.

Antonidas smiled at her as she entered.

"Ah, you're all here."

One go the rangers ears flicked back in shock, "This is it?" he asked incredulously, "With all due respect, it is incredibly dangerous in Silvermoon-"

"I understand that." Antonidas said tersely, "All the more reason to not draw attention to your unit.

The ranger nodded, clearly still uncomfortable, but settling down. Jaina, meanwhile, was battling a new wave of fear.

Antonidas drew her attention, and they worked together with the other mages to summon a portal to Silvermoon.

"I will be making this end semi permanent, so it should be easier to cast from your end." he said quickly. "Stay safe, don't take too many risks. It's more important you all get back alive than you find something out." he commanded.

Jaina had the sinking feeling this was going to be less simple than she'd hoped as she stepped through the portal. 


End file.
